You Don't Know Anything About Me
by Sincerely V
Summary: This is my spin on how Root and Shaw meet again after Shaw has been working for Samaritan for a little bit. It is is just a one-shot fluff piece but it is pretty intense. I would love to see something like this happen IRL.


A/N I have never written on this site before and this is just shameless fluff. I can't wait for the premiere and they haven't even told us when it is. This is how I see the Shoot reunion happening because you know that Shaw isn't going to be able to seem good.

The punch landed squarely across Root's jaw, causing her to stumble back towards the closest car. She steadied a hand on the hood and twisted around, avoiding the next blow. The street was empty with one dim lamp post flickering above them and a string of forgotten cars lined up neatly along the sidewalk. Root laid on the ground, massaging her face.

"Aim a little lower next time Sweetie, you know my face is the money maker." Root tried her hardest to add a little playfulness to her voice but it came out labored while she tried to catch her breath.

"Just give me the drive Root and this will stop." Shaw stood a pace away, fists clenched at her side. The gun that was attached to her hip hadn't been brought into the fight, yet. Root had known Shaw was alive for two months. For two months she knew the other woman was working for Samaritan without even a thought of her former team.

Root braced herself on the closest car and brought herself up to a standing position. Her body was still reeling from the dozen other blows that Shaw was able to land on her. She stabled herself a little and spit out the blood that had pooled in her mouth. Although Root couldn't see, Shaw's eyes were begging her to stop.

"You tired Sameen?" Root took a step forward, readying herself for the next assault. Shaw shook her head and moved forward. Grabbing Root's arm, she tossed her on to the side walk. Reinvigorated, Root jumped up and blocked the next two blows, landing her own on Shaw's side. Shaw chuckled to herself.

"I taught you that one." She commented, grabbing her side tenderly and veering out of the way of Root's right hook.

"You taught me a lot of things." Root spat bitterly releasing a flurry of the combination moves Shaw had shown her. Shaw easily blocked all of them but was caught off guard by the foot Root put behind her ankle. She was on the ground before she could counter.

"But John taught me that one." Root was proud of herself for getting the quick on Shaw. Even in her anger, it was hard for her not to tease Shaw as if nothing had changed. She pinned her as long as her weak arms could. It was strange to Root how long there sparring match had continued. Even when they would train, Shaw could beat her in a few moves. It had been twenty minutes, and if Root was being honest with herself, it felt like Shaw was going easy.

"I don't want to hurt you." Shaw breathed out, trying to speak with Root's elbow on her throat. Root's eyes went cold and released her elbow replacing it with a sharp fist to the face.

"Nothing you do could ever be worse than what you have already done." Something triggered in Shaw and she threw Root off of her. She jumped to her feet leaning over a surprised Root.

"What I've done?" She spat. "I haven't done anything to you Root! This isn't personal, it's business. This is the only option I have where I'm still breathing at the end of the day. So, don't tell me that I have done anything to you. You don't know anything about me." She reached down and picked up the small hard drive that had fallen out of Root's pocket and began to walk away. "You don't know anything about me" she muttered to herself again.

"You used to walk by Gen's school every Friday at recess to make sure that she was okay." Root whispered. Shaw stopped her movement.

"You sing the Birthday song in your head when you wash your hands because your dad told you that it's the perfect amount of time to scrub." Root made it to her knees, still staring at the back of Shaw's figure.

"Your favorite color is aquamarine not black because it reminds you of your mother's eyes."

"Your obsession with pancakes rivals your obsession with that H&K USP Compact on your waist." Shaw stalked back over to Root and pulled her up by her jacket. She threw her against the closest brick wall.

"Shut up."

"You wanted to be a pediatrician when you were in med school." Shaw landed a blow in Root's side.

"Your favorite ice cream is Rocky Road but only if someone picks out the nuts for you." Root's head lifted to meet Shaw's cold eyes. Shaw's hand was placed behind Root's head with a fist raised to her face. Rain drops started to fall from the sky, a perfect reflection of Root's emotions at the moment.

"You want a daughter named Annalise and a son named Arman, after your father." Shaw lowered her fist and pushed Root again, backing them down a dark alley. Root didn't have any energy to retaliate but still attempted to block the next punch that came towards her.

"You claim you have no feelings…" Root's breath was coming in short spurts, the result of what felt like a broken rib. "…but you used to care for me. When I fell asleep at my computer, you would take off my glasses and put a blanket over me. When I got sick, you told Harold we had a special mission from the Machine but you actually just stayed at my apartment and made me soup. When I first met with Samaritan, you basically took an arsenal to come to my aide… I don't know where that person is but I'd like to have her back." Shaw looked at the pitiful, soaking life form below her.

"My mission was to retrieve the drive and kill you."

"Then do it, but don't you ever say that I don't know you."

"Get up." Shaw said coldly. "Get up!" Root slowly rose again, an action she thought she was probably doing for the last time. Her back was against the wall of the alley and she took in the sights around her. Her last image of this world was going to be a dumpster and the former love of her life. Shaw drew the gun out of her waist band and cocked it. Root put enough energy into raising her head and looked Shaw in the eye, trying to smile all the while. She closed her eyes and sent out a prayer of thanks that soon all the pain would finally be over. The sound of the bullets reached her ears first. She waited for the cool burn and shoot of pain that she was used to but it never came. Instead, something else warm broke into her senses. The blur of the rain, pain, and exhaustion made her reaction slow. She felt hands on the back of her neck and heat on her mouth. As everything registered, she responded instinctually. Her eyes remained closed and she reached out for wet hair and skin, deepening the intrusion. Their lips moved in sync and Root released a quiet groan as she was pushed further against the bricks, prodding at her fresh bruises. The seconds felt like a lifetime but reality quickly sunk in. Root pushed back her assailant but Shaw wouldn't let go of her. With their lips parted, she rested their foreheads together, both breathing heavily into the shared space.

"Sameen." Root swallowed hard on the tender word.

"Shut up." Shaw held tighter on Root's neck, not opening her eyes.

"Just shut up, please. I'm doing this for you….I'm doing all of this for you. They were going to kill you Root. They were…" The words stuck in her throat.

"I couldn't protect you any other way. They have to think that I am willing to kill you…"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Root held her sides, more for balance than anything else.

"I thought it would be easier for you to think that I would do it. I thought if you hated me, it wouldn't hurt so much…" Shaw broke, her breathing turning ragged. "…but it does…it hurts so much."

"Sweetie…" Root separated their heads, clasping Shaw's mandible, urging her to look at her. "I couldn't hate you if I tried. That's my problem. I…" she wasn't brave enough to finish her sentence. Three words could ruin everything. Shaw felt the change in the tension.

"I have to get back." She broke their moment. "I am going to call Fusco and tell him there is a body in the alley on 36th street. You have to disappear Root. You have to promise me, for now, until I figure this all out." Root nodded her head. Shaw took a step back and picked up her gun that she had dropped. She fired two more shots into the dumpster. Shaw slid out from the corner and Root thought that her heart had just leapt out of her chest and followed as well. She leaned her head against the wall, tears blending with rain as they streamed down her face. She heard steps approaching and debated to drop to the ground and pretend to be dead. Instead, a small dark figure approached. She was prepared for the intrusion this time. Shaw pushed her farther against the wall capturing her lips in a searing kiss, leaving every bit of emotion she possessed into it. She stood on her toes, melding their bodies together. She broke away, placing her mouth by Root's good ear.

"I love you." She whispered. Root's eyes fluttered open but as quickly as they did, the figure had disappeared again.

"I love you too, Sameen." Root said into the air, a familiar smile returning to her mouth.


End file.
